


I Love You (For Now and Always)

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Michael mencintai Dean; dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.Dan begitu juga Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network

Pria itu melangkah dengan cepat, dengan cekatan dia menghindari kubangan air hujan sementara tangan kanannya memegang tas kerja yang dia jadikan payung darurat. Langkahnya semakin lebar begitu melihat sebuah Chevrolet Impala 1967 yang muncul dari perempatan di depannya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa menunggu di lobi sementara aku menjemputmu, tuan muda?"

"Halo juga, Dean," balas Michael selagi masuk ke kursi penumpang depan. Dia melepaskan jas dan vestnya, lalu hendak melonggarkan dasinya, saat Dean menariknya terlebih dahulu dan mencium bibirnya penuh gairah.

Michael tertawa disela-sela ciumannya. "Yah, aku juga merindukanmu, sayang."

"Hey. _No chick flick moment,_ Mike." Dean mengingatkan. Dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

" _Says man who cry when i say i lo-"_

 _"Okay, okay, you win! Just shut up_!" Ujar Dean buru-buru.

Michael hanya tertawa.

"But _seriously_ , kenapa hujan-hujanan sementara kau bisa duduk manis di lobi?" Tanya Dean penasaran.

Michael mendengus. "Seperti kau bisa masuk kantorku saja."

" _Ah, that damn rule. I forget,_ " ujar Dean.

" _Yeah. That damn rule."_

_"I still can try tho."_

"Dan dilaporkan ke polisi? _Please don't._ "

Dean nyengir. " _No thrill. No life_."

Michael mengerang. " _Tell me again why do i love you?"_

Cengiran Dean bertambah lebar. " _Ready for the list?"_

 _"Later then_ ," ujar Michael sambil memejamkan matanya.

Dean melirik kekasihnya dari sudut matanya. " _Bad day at work?"_

_"Not anymore..."_

_"Aw, i don't know if i'm such a stress-reliever_."

"Bukan itu. Aku sudah gak bekerja lagi."

Dean sontak menghentikan mobilnya. Perhatiannya terpusat pada Michael, dia tercengang sekaligus terkesan. "Apa katamu?"

"Kau dengar tadi. Aku sudah gak bekerja lagi."

"Di perusahaan ayahmu dan kabur dengan orang rendahan walau itu artinya dicoret dari pohon keluarga?" Lidahnya berucap tanpa bisa dicegah. Dean langsung menyesali kata-katanya. Tidak mungkin Michael mau melakukan sampai sejauh itu.

Matanya terbuka, membuat kedua netra sewarna klorofil bertubrukan dan merefleksikan bayangan satu sama lain. "Yang mana lagi coba?" balas Michael.

Dean menelan ludahnya, dia tertawa gugup. "Wow, aku tidak tahu sebesar itulah cintamu padaku," guraunya.

Rupanya Michael tidak menganggap itu lucu. "Dean, setelah apa yang selama ini aku lakukan untukmu, kau masih meragukan perasaanku?" ujarnya serius dan... agak terluka.

Dean langsung membuang pandangannya. Dia kembali menjalankan mobil walau tremor terasa di kedua tangannya.

"Dean...."  
"Dean...."  
"Dean, hentikan mobilnya."

Dean langsung melakukannya tanpa disuruh dua kali. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kemudi dengan erat. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, dia menyumpahi ketololannya dalam hati. Bagaimana kalau Michael akan turun disini? Bagaimana kalau Michael akan meninggalkannya? Perak yang melingkar di jari manis Dean mendadak terasa dingin.

"Dean." Michael memanggilnya dengan lembut. Namanya bergulir dari lidah Michael dengan penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Pria itu meletakkan sebelah tangannya diatas tangan kanan Dean dan menariknya lembut, membuat Dean luluh dan membiarkannya.

Michael menarik tangan Dean kedalam genggamannya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kasih. Dean merinding karena afeksinya.

"Dean, lihat aku."

Dean menoleh pelan-pelan, khawatir dengan apa yang akan dia lihat di mata hijau Michael. Kekhawatirannya berkurang saat mendapati cinta disana.

"Dean Matthew Winchester. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku tahu kau akan menjadi 'masalah' bagiku. Terbukti kau terus mendistraksiku dari keseharian yang monoton dan melelahkan, dan memperkenalkanku pada sisi lain dari dunia ini. Kau memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku dan memberikan arti serta memberitahuku apa itu cinta dengan cara-cara ajaib yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Kau membuatku jatuh dan tidak menyesali kejatuhanku. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta dalam setiap hembusan nafas dan langkah yang kau ambil. Aku mencintaimu, Dean; dulu, sekarang dan selamanya. Dan aku bersumpah, dengan sumpah terakhirku sebagai seorang Novak; aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Biar Tuhan dan seluruh alam semesta yang jadi saksinya."

Pernyataan itu ditutup dengan kecupan lama di buku-buku jarinya sebagai segel.

Lutut Dean melemas -tidak, sekujur tubuh Dean melemas. Dia tidak sanggup bergerak maupun berucap. Michael juga tidak bergerak dan dengan syahdu tetap menempelkan bibirnya di tangan Dean. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara kecuali rintik hujan yang menghujam kap mobil dan suara wiper di kaca depan.

"A-aku..." Dean tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan. "Ya Tuhan, Mike. Kau sengaja ya?" Ujarnya lemah.

Michael mengecup tangannya sekali lagi. "Kurasa kita harus ikut couple therapy. Untuk _lack self-esteem_ mu dan supaya aku lebih baik lagi menghadapinya."

"Lebih baik apanya. Kau sudah jadi yang terbaik." Dean geleng-geleng kepala. "Maaf aku tadi meragukanmu. Tidak seharusnya tadi-"

"Sudah," potong Michael. "Yang lalu biarkan berlalu. Yang penting kau tetap berada di sisiku untuk kedepannya. Selamanya."

"Tapi tetap saja." Dean mengeluarkan tawa hambar. "Tidak seharusnya yang tadi terjadi. Kau juga sampai mengatakan hal yang seperti sumpah pernikahan begitu...."

Michael mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau ini membuatmu lebih baik; yang tadi itu memang rencananya untuk sumpahku nanti. Tapi sepertinya aku harus membuat sumpah baru lagi ya."

Dean sontak melotot. "Seriusan?!"

"Hmm... hmmm..."

"Ya ampun...." Dean bersandar pada joknya, matanya mengawasi jalanan ramai disela-sela wiper mobil. "Aku akan kawin lari dengan pacarku yang eksekutif muda perusahaan besar. Ini terdengar seperti-"

"Novel harlequin koleksimu?" Tawar Michael.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, itu punya Sammy." Dean membela diri.

"Iya deh, terserah kau saja."

Dean memutar matanya. "Menurutku lebih seperti film porno sih," celetuknya yang keceriaannya sudah kembali.

"Dean." Michael menggelengkan kepalanya geli. "Bisa tidak sih sekali saja kau tidak menyangkut-pautkan sesuatu dengan film porno?"

Dean mengedikkan bahunya pura-pura cuek. "Kalau kata Sammy sih, kita harus bangga dengan hobi kita."

"Dan itu hobimu?" Tanya Michael. "Menonton film porno?"

Laki-laki yang lebih muda menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan mengkonfirmasi maupun menyangkalnya, jadi silahkan berspekulasi."

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Michael tertawa.

"Aku akan ganti nama jadi Michael Winchester besok."

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau mengajakku makan malam dulu?" Gurau Dean.

"Dean, aku sudah melamarmu bulan lalu."

" _Still_..."

Michael terkekeh. "Oke.... oke.... kau mau makan dimana? Oliver Garden? Atau Taco Bell?"

"Really Mike?"

"Aku bertanya lho."

"Restoran Italia yang biasa deh."

Michael tersenyum. "Tempat kita pertama bertemu, kencan pertama dan tempat aku melamarmu di depan puluhan orang. _I don't know if i'm going to marry a hopeless romantic."_

"Hush. Aku lapar dan makanan disana enak," ujar Dean. "Sekarang lepaskan tanganku supaya aku bisa kembali menyetir."

Michael tertawa, dia mengecup tangan Dean sekali sebelum melepaskannya. " _As you wish, dear."_

Dean memutar matanya. " _And you say I'm hopeless romantic."_

Michael hanya memainkan alisnya sok.

Dean menghidupkan kembali mobilnya. Namun sebelum dia memutar stir, Dean menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir Michael dan berbisik, "terimakasih." Karena kehadiran laki-laki ini adalah sebuah rahmat tak terkira.

Michael membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

**Author's Note:**

> Ku sedang ingin mereka bahagia
> 
> Ayyyyyyyyyy mari sebarkan cinta untuk michean~ ♡\\(^u^)/♡


End file.
